The Decisions for the Future
by JeZZa-8-D
Summary: Welcome to the story of the young Itachi, from his academy year he met a girl his age that would actually understand him like no other.....but why did it all end with a massacre? Kagome/Itachi relationship. RE-EDITING CHAP 1 to 7 SOON.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Naruto or it's characters. i also admit to not owning Kagome from InuYasha...Wish i owned Itachi though - 8-)**

**Summary: _What had happened in Itachi's past that lead to his choice of destroying his clan? Welcome to the story of Itachi, from the years of the academy to him becoming an Anbu. Not only did he achieve so much in that range, he had also found one special girl that understood him like no other. Kags/Ita workings.  
_**

* * *

**WARNING: --READ BEFORE CONTINUING ON--**

This **May** contain **SPOILERS** produced from the Naruto Manga during this story. So i warn thee to read the manga first if you dont want to be spoiled. _:-) OtherWise: Enjoy!_

_**EDIT 2009: **Cleaned up my grammar and re-worded alot of scenes, my wording has improved since i started this last year. xP  
_

* * *

"Itachi!" Shisui called from behind him. Itachi turned and looked at Shisui. His expression none other than blank.

"How's my young cousin going?" Shisui said once he reached his cousin. Itachi turned around, not bothering to give an answer.

"H-hey!" Shisui growled, staring at the back of his cousin "What's your problem today?"

Itachi sighed, pointedly ignoring Shisui. Catching up, Shisui furrowed his eyebrows and continued, "Shouldn't it be a grand day? You've exceed almost everyone in the academy!" he whistled to himself, impressived. Itachi's eyes twitched.

"Nearly at 7 years old, that is something incredible Itachi. you should be proud of yourself," Shisui said and added lowly "not being sulky as you are now."

"_I'm_ not sulky." Itachi grumbled glaring towards the ground. Something collided to his forhead and left a tingly pain, Itachi gasped, gripping his forehead as he looked up to his cousin in shock.

"What was that for?" he complained childishly, glaring at Shisui.

"Yes you are" Shisui teased, "and you should find some friends, a lot of people do like you Itachi. Heck! Look at all those girls who leave trails of drool behind you!"

Itachi's face began to redden slightly, which made Shisui begin to chuckle openly not noticing the childish death glare upon Itachi's face. Children just did not suit death glares.

Both of the boys reached a decent secluded area, with dozens of targets situated everywhere. Shisui straight away picked up on the reason why his younger cousin brought him here.

" You want me to help you train again?" Shisui sighed, looking around his traditional training area, he should have known this was where Itachi was taking him to. Itachi grew a small smile upon his face.

"You know I want you to. You're_ 'Shisui of the body flicker_'! It's only fair to help train me up to be like you" Itachi said enthusiastically, forgetting his emotionless demeanor for a moment. Once he realised, he stopped abruptly and lost all his emotions, returning to his silent demeanor. A small blush, though, was rising upon his cheeks as he tried to contain his embarrassment.

'_You really do look up to me Itachi'_ Shisui smiled gently, his amusement clearly showing in his eyes. "Alright I will, but I can't stay for too long. I must prepare for a mission Itachi".

Itachi smirked and nodded.

It only took him a few moments to grab and pull out his Kunai's, taking a fighting stance.

"Ready." He said.

Shisui raised both eyebrows at this but complied on teaching him the right defence strategies that he knew Itachi did poorly in.

'_It won't be long until he succeeds past a lot of us Uchiha's'_ Shisui thought, noting with approval of Itachi's ability fast learning ability. His father must have noticed this too and pushed him from his young age.

"You've been training hard today Itachi. How about we go to Ichiraku as a reward before I leave?" Shisui offered grabbing the kunai's from the targets. Shisui turned around when he heard no reply from the young Uchiha and found the young boy giving him the childish death glare.

"W-what's wrong Itachi? I thought you loved ramen" Shisui said, trying to suppress his laughter. he was still glad that Itachi could still reflect the child-like behaviour that was normal for his age.

"I _hate_ ramen," Itachi emphasized the word_ 'hate'_ making sure it was clear to his cousin, "you're the one who likes that stuff"

Grabbing him by the shoulders the older of the two steered the youngest towards the town. "Well that's a shame then, 'cause we're still going!" Shisui said cheerily as he pushed a stubborn little Itachi towards the town.

"Oh! Shisui-san welcome again! And is that little Uchiha-san as well?" a young man chirped up once the two entered his business, the man always made sure to make the two Uchiha's happy and welcome as it seemed make his business sky rocket with money

"Yes, _Little_Itachi would like some beef ramen!" Shisui said casually, making sure his words teased the young boy. "I would also like beef ramen too thanks Teuchi"

Teuchi Nodded, his beaming smile still in place as he turned away to prepare their meals. Itachi glared at his older cousin as soon as Teuchi turned away.

"One day I will be taller than you and stronger, and then that's when you will regret calling me little" Itachi snapped.

Shisui's jaw dropped slightly at the younger cousin, shocked by his words. Slowly, a small cheesy grin began to grow upon his face. "My, My big words for a little boy, when that day comes around I will sure be waiting" he retorted. He poked Itachi's forehead, his face growing serious, "but that's a _loooong_ time to wait. _Little One_".

Shisui could only watch in amusement as his cousin's face began to grow red. This time, the once childish glare seemed to grow more intense. This unnerved him slightly, knowing he must've took it too far this time, _'Man this kid is too serious for my liking' _Shisui thought.

"Here you go sir" a small female voice broke the two boys attention. The small voice belonging to a young girl with charcoal eyes. "Ahh! Hello there little miss," Shisui greeted warmly "you must be little Kagome that Teuchi talked about once, am I right?"

The little girl's eyes widened, Teuchi bustled his way out from the back at the same moment, placing a warm and encouraging hand on the little girls shoulder. Slowly the young girl nodded her head and looked at Shisui shyly.

"Nice to meet you Kagome-chan, my name is Uchiha Shisui" he said with his charming smile. He pointed his finger towards Itachi, whom had wiped all of any emotions from his face upon her arrival, "This spoilt sport is Uchiha Itachi".

At the mention of those words Itachi grunted and glared pointedly towards his cousin. Kagome couldn't suppress her giggles at the two boys, but the warning stare Itachi gave made her stop immediately. Shisui however clapped, pleased by the manner of Kagome.

"Now that's more like it, a kid who knows how to have some fun" he said, giving Kagome a thumbs up encouragement before deciding to dig into his meal.

Taking this as her leave, Kagome returned to the kitchen making sure to every so often, look back at the two boys.

"Shisui-san" a voice from behind the cousins brought their attention, Shisui groaned in response, knowing the voice. "You need to see the Hokage before you leave, I suggest you go now" the man in a casual uniform said, Itachi looked at him, not recognising the man. The man sensed Itachi's stare and made eye contact. "Nice to see you again Itachi-san" he said warmly, his eye closing to show his enthusiasm.

Itachi nodded back, though not knowing this man. He followed Shisui's movements and got off his own stool. "I guess I'll catch you later than Itachi" Shisui grinned and waved to him as he left with the strange man, and by strange he meant the mask covering his face.

"Wait!" Itachi yelled suddenly running towards Shisui.

The older cousin stopped and turned around to look at Itachi "what is it?"

Itachi stopped right in front of Shisui who bent down to meet his gaze "Will you promise to teach me the basics of the fire techniques next time?" he asked seriously, face blank of any emotion that not many children could muster.

Smiling Shisui placed to finger tips on Itachi's forehead, poking him "I can't promise it kiddo, but I will try. Don't worry" standing up again Shisui took the chance of ruffling Itachi's hair "In the meantime I want you to go have fun and make some friends at the academy at least"

Glaring to the ground Itachi listened to the disappearing footsteps of his older cousin before he turned the other direction to go home.

"Wait! Itachi-san! Mr.!" The familiar squeaky voice of Kagome called from behind him_, 'Mr.?'_ He thought furrowing his eyebrows slightly he turned around see the girl running to catch up towards him but in the process fell over by tripping over a rock.

"Ouch" Kagome squealed slightly in shock and pain, she pushed herself upwards to be seated on her bottom. That was when she noticed a large trail of blood going along her knee to her ankle.

"You should be careful next time" the emotionless voice brought her attention to the boy around her age, he bent down and inspected her leg "You'll need to clean that up and disinfect it".

"I-I-I uh..." Kagome tried to speak but nothing was coming out properly and she began to blush in embarrassment.

Rolling his eyes Itachi grabbed her wrist to help her stand up "come with me, I have first aid at my home".

Kagome didn't have time to decline as she was pulled along by the wrist Itachi took hold of, "A-are you sure? I c-can go h-home and fix it u-up" Kagome insisted, her face becoming pink. She spotted the Uchiha district up ahead and began to feel uncomfortable; as she had never felt comfortable being near the Uchiha district.

"It doesn't matter now" Itachi muttered, although on the inside he was feeling annoyed by his own behaviour. Why was he helping her when he didn't even know the girl?

'_Well I do know her name...'_ he thought suddenly and then shook his head.

'_...That doesn't matter anymore, might as well finish what I started.'_

_

* * *

_

_Re-edited and added. now for the editing of next chapters._

_THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING. XD I'd love reviews, they help me continue! and IDEAs are always welcomed!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Naruto or its charaters, thats including Itachi... -cries-. i also wish to add that i do not own Kagome from InuYasha_

* * *

**I must say something before you read on to this next chapter... Wow! thankyou guys so much! i didnt expect it to get to a big hit (alot of reviews and alerts than my usual recievings) and i hope this story will continue to be on your liking list. :).**

Also i tried not to make Itachi OOC, so i hoped it worked...you know how he is, :-). he's a_ Mr. grumpy-bum!_

_**EDIT: 2009**. Re-worked the grammar and reword-ed sentences.  
_

* * *

"W-wait! it's ok I can g-" Kagome began but was cut off.

"We're almost there now, stop your complaining" he snapped, tugging her along as she tried to slow down. They just entered the Uchiha district and by then Kagome gave up trying to convince the boy. Itachi sighed quietly, glad she stopped whinging, he was being generous for once, so why couldn't she comply?

Walking through the district Itachi pointedly ignored all the stares he began receiving from everyone they passed by, not noticing the slowly growing red-faced Kagome whom was greatly embarrassed by the looks.

'_I-I must look like a tomato now!'_ she thought in vain, the attention was really embarrassing.

It didn't take long for the both to reach Itachi's home."Come on" Itachi demanded, bringing Kagome from her dazed state. He slipped off his shoes and went inside, leaving Kagome standing there in confusion. Unsure at what to do, Kagome took her shoes off as well and then entered into the house, looking for him.

Once she found him, she followed slowly, taking in the surroundings. His home was so much fancier than hers; Photo's in what looked like golden frames scattered along the entrance walls that were painted white. It all looked gorgeous.

"Hurry up!" Itachi scolded, moving faster so Kagome had to catch up. He lead her into a kitchen, A woman was inside preparing for an early dinner as well as a young toddler, who looked just like Itachi, seated in a baby chair.

"Oh! Itachi, I see you made it home safely" the woman greeted warmly, Kagome guessed she was his mother by the general warmth, "oh and is this a friend of yours?" she asked, noticing the shy blushing Kagome standing behind him.

The woman stopped preparing her food and moved towards Kagome. "Hello little one, I'm Itachi's mother. It's nice to meet you." she said, moving forward and giving the girl a hug, to this Itachi rolled his eyes pointedly, growing impatient.

"Kaa-san, Kagome-san hurt herself" he said, trying to hint that he was only helping the girl, this didn't make the situation better for himself though as his mother smiled lovingly at him "That's very nice of you to help her Itachi" she praised, looking at Kagome again. Thankfully His blush went unnoticed.

"Kagome is it?" she asked, Kagome nodded, "where is it that you got hurt?"

"M-my Knee" Kagome stuttered nervously, accidently touching it and wincing in pain. "I'm sorry darling, looks like you scraped your knee pretty bad." Mrs. Uchiha said, "but don't you worry! I will fix it up, good as new".

"O-ok" Kagome squeaked, her rosy cheeks began to return to normal as she watched the woman leave the room in search of the first aid.

Itachi resumed to sitting at the table, looking around silently with a bored expression. Every so often Kagome noticed that he would look to the toddler and smile ever so slightly, _'He must've been taught not to show much emotion'_ Kagome observed.

"So...um..." she began but stopped when Itachi focused on her with the same bored expression.

"...What is it?" he said with a sight, waiting patiently for her to continue.

Kagome looked around the room thinking of what to say and then her eyes landed on the toddler. He was currently giggling, his eyes set on Itachi. "...is that ...your brother?" Kagome asked but suddenly knew it was a silly question to ask and blushed madly.

"Yes. he is" Itachi answered knowing how obvious it was. He sighed and continued, knowing he must be polite"...his name is Sasuke"

At the mention of his name the little toddler looked at Itachi again with curious eyes "Taa-chee" the toddler dribbled out and then lifted his little hand in a motion of trying to reach for Itachi.

Itachi's eye twitched at the mispronunciation of his name but he remained seated not focusing on his younger brother.

Kagome felt sorry for the young brother and carefully approached Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke" she smiled at the curious child, Sasuke stopped looking to his stubborn brother and looked at Kagome with his wide curious eyes. Kagome grabbed the little toddlers hand and playfully shook it while aware of Itachi's watchful gaze following her movements. _'Does he think I would hurt Sasuke?' _Kagome thought confusedly but brushed it away as she heard their mother coming back.

"Alright Kagome-san, take a seat and I'll get you patched up and on your way" Mrs Uchiha said as she entered the room, Kagome moved to sit at a dining chair but looked back when Sasuke started crying loudly.

"Itachi, can you go take Little Sasuke outside? He's been wanting to see you all day" His mother demaned politely to before looking at Kagome's leg.

Kagome looked up and watched Itachi get up with a miserable look,picking up the crying Sasuke from the chair. As he proceeded to leave the room Itachi gave Kagome an annoyed glare, once again confusing and hurting her. what had she done to annoy him? She hadn't even known him for long.

As if sensing what happened Mrs. Uchiha looked at Kagome reassuringly "Don't worry, Little Itachi hasn't been that close with children his age. He's grown up with the basic training to become a ninja," she explained, "Because of that he has not been too good at having close friends to play with, he prefers to act like an adult"

Kagome looked to the kitchen window in deep thought, maybe she could try being his friend?...but no, she was too shy and by the looks of it Itachi didn't tolerate her much at all. She sighed quietly feeling sorry for the boy.

"All done!" Itachi's mother said after a while, she looked at her patchwork and smiled triumphantly. Kagome observed the good job she had done to her injury and looked back at her "T-thank you M-Mrs. Uchiha" she said shyly.

"No Problem dear" Mrs. Uchiha replied with pride, "Do you need to be taken home? I can let Itachi take you home, it's getting late outside after all" Kagome shook her head rapidly knowing if she had done that Itachi, he would be more annoyed at her than he was at the moment.

Hesitantly Mrs. Uchiha let Kagome leave the house by herself and went back to the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner.

Only when she was heading home that Kagome remembered why she had run after Itachi in the first place_, I forgot to give it to him!_ Kagome's eyes widened. Turning around, Kagome ran back to the house to see Itachi heading inside with his brother.

"Itachi-san" she blurted out making him freeze on the spot. Turning he looked at her suspiciously "what is it?" he asked annoyed.

"I-I came to give you this," she began nervously and handed him a familiar wallet "I w-was meant to give it to you earlier"

Itachi snatched the wallet with his free hand and looked inside to see everything was still there _'smart girl'_ he observed, she hadnt taken any of his money. He looked back at her.

"Where was it?" he asked not showing any hint of anger or gratefulness, Just a face, void of any emotion. Kagome began to feel slightly unnerved.

"Y-You Left it at my Uncle's shop" she explained watching and hoping for no bad reaction, she didn't know what he was capable of.

"Then Thank you for bringing it back" with that he turned around and went inside without any last words to her. Kagome glared at the door irritated _'He didn't look grateful at all!'_ but Mrs. Uchiha's words echoed into her head.

"_Little Itachi hasn't been that close with children his age..."_

Maybe she could be his friend? Could she change his heart and help him understand that it's ok to be himself once in a while?

_'It didn't hurt to try did it?'_ she thought with a little smile.

* * *

**I made a developing into Itachi's character as you notice :). and yes Kagome was a shy young girl once.  
Reviews of suggestions and encouragement are much loved by the author :D.**

**I shall also look into making chapters longer for you,**

Until Next Time,  
Byes Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Naruto characters, nor Kagome and her family from InuYasha. i do however own the evil random OC that i've placed in to give Itachi a headache...poor Itachi...**

* * *

_Heeeeere's chapter 3 folks! :3. it would have been longer but i gotta finish some work for my last day at school .-.-  
anyhow i've tried keeping itachi as i would think he would be as a kid, not too OOC as i hope._

_you also get to see a slightly different side to little itachi as chap 2...kinda :-P._

_Ages: -incase you dont know...since i forgot to mention it xD-  
**Itachi:** 7 **Shisui:** 13/14 **Kagome:** 7_

Plus i also have decided on how Itachi and Kags will be in the story, thanks so much for those ideas! :3 -Hugs from Lil' Itachi and Author-

**_

* * *

_**

_CHAPTER 3:_

The day was passing by quickly for Itachi; he had done the usual routines as every other day he went to the academy. In his class, Itachi had been placed amongst other older boys and girls who had been in the academy longer...just why had they done that? Everyone asked, many thought they were favouring Itachi Uchiha but he ignored it and merely explained his reasoning,

_'I have gained more skill than those of my age' _he would say.

Though he had consequences that came with being in a higher class level, many were deeply jealous of him. This had been part of his reason why he stuck to himself alot, _'Here they go again' _Itachi sensed something heading to the back of his head, he dodged it quickly while pretending to pick up a fallen pencil.

They were one in a few that held so much resent against him that they try and fail miserably to taunt or hurt him to extent of humiliation.

"Damn!" Itachi heard the guilty person mutter in disappointment, rather than smart mouthing them back Itachi resumed to focus on the class subject only to realise that they were being let out of class.

"For tomorrow be sure you are wide-awake for early morning training... ok? ...you're dismissed!" the teacher announced as he resided back to his seat.

"Cya Itachi!" Many girls giggled as they passed Itachi at his desk, before he could respond with something nice or mean someone else blocked his view, "Think you're so cool huh?" the person said.

"Not everyone falls for your cute innocent looks" they continued in disgust, Itachi looked up and glared at them annoyed "Resu," Itachi smirked slightly (a trait he learnt from Shisui) "Just because you lack the skills to be a ninja graduate does not mean you can Try humiliate and prevent me from becoming one" Itachi's words would seem strange to hear from a child his age, but those who knew Itachi well enough knew that he is a intelligent child.

The expressions on Resu's face changed rapidly, from confusion to thought than last but not least: Rage. Itachi at the time had maneuvered himself around Resu and proceeded out the door when he heard Resu's roar of rage.

"Resu! Get out of class already, you should be happy to leave!" Itachi heard the teacher scold; he couldn't help but chuckle_ 'some people never learn'_

Leaving the grounds Itachi spotted his favourite cousin, Shisui, leaning against a tree boredly. "Shisui-nii!" Itachi yelled feeling slightly happy that Shisui had came to pick him up, which had happened very rarely.

"Yo' little Itachi!" Shisui greeted, "what took so long? I was about to give up waiting" he complained as he joined Itachi. Hearing Shisui complain regularly, Itachi began a habit of ignoring him and focusing more on the surroundings as they headed to the training ground as Shisui promised.

"Shisui!" a male voice shouted interrupting their walk, both Itachi and Shisui turned to see who it was, "ah! Kakashi-san, nice to see you again" Shisui replied with a grin forming, "What's up?"

Kakashi caught up to the two and looked towards Itachi who was studying him wearily. "Hello Itachi-kun" Kakashi greeted his one seeing eye closing as if to show that he was smiling, Itachi never understood why he covered his face with a mask and knew that he probably wouldn't.

As usual Itachi didn't reply to him so Kakashi looked to Shisui "everyone's waiting at the grounds as planned," Shisui made a face and whacked his head "you forgot didn't you?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him, in return Shisui laughed nervously and looked at him hesitantly "...yes?"

"Are we still going Shisui-nii-san" Itachi tugged at Shisui's shirt successfully distracting the two.

"Uhhh...I-I-Uhhhh..."Shisui stuttered not liking to break either promises he made for the day, Kakashi didn't but in the awkward moment, instead he quietly tried to suppress his amusement which earned him an annoyed glare from Shisui.

"Sorry Itachi," Shisui sighed and bent to Itachi's level "I forgot I had made plans to meet up with a bunch of people" Itachi nodded understanding what he was saying but kept silent, waiting for Shisui's answer to his question.

Seeing this was not all going through Itachi's head Shisui continued,

"We won't be able to train today as I thought we could" Itachi's eyes lowered slightly before he looked up again "but what about the promise you made me?" he asked looking at Shisui with crestfallen eyes.

Shisui groaned slightly at this _'this kid knows how to do a guilt trip that's for sure'_

"Don't worry Itachi," Shisui smiled "I promise to help you after my next mission tomorrow. I won't break it this time"

Shisui stood up and waved a goodbye to Itachi before both him and Kakashi jumped onto the rooftops towards their destination, Itachi watched them both with slight envy, like a kid would usually do if his older sibling rejected them.

Turning to the opposite direction Itachi walked ahead to the training grounds determined to train by himself instead, though as he was almost there he was distracted by a familiar voice from in the bushes around the park he was in.

"What's wrong? A Loser like you can't defend yourself?" the familiar voice taunted someone, Itachi's eyes narrowed as he realised who it was and moved towards the camouflaged area.

It was in his spot that he saw Resu and two other boys surrounding a girl who had resumed a foetal position and was continually sobbing. This tore at Itachi's patience towards people like Resu, what had the girl done to deserve this?

Witnessing Resu move to kick her Itachi finally decided to help and grabbed two kunai's throwing them towards Resu's leg, the kunai's moved too fast for Resu to react quickly "wha-?" he managed to spit out in shock before he was suddenly knocked to the ground in pain.

The two boys that helped Resu took their chance and ran away leaving their leader by himself.

Resu meanwhile had held his leg in pain and looked to see two kunai's lodged into a tree with wire connected to each other.

"Who do you think you are?" Itachi emerged from his hiding spot, glowering at Resu "What did she do to you?"

"Hmpf! So it's just you" Resu grunted standing up while glaring at Itachi with jealously "always around to prove you are the better one, always the one with all the attention" Resu spat on the ground and tried not to flinch as he put pressure on his injured leg.

"I must be the only one who knows that you're such an obnoxious know-it-all who believes that they are better than us" Itachi kept his narrowed eyes on Resu without flinching at the words he called him.

"I never said I was, nor do I want to prove it" Itachi countered back and moved towards the terrified girl, "Get lost Resu and leave the girl alone or you'll be dealing with me again next time"

Growling angrily Resu reluctantly left trying not to limp as he did so.

Satisfied that he was gone Itachi let his breath go and looked back to the girl and was shocked, "Kagome-san?" he blurted looking at the tear-stained face of Kagome's.

"I-i-i " Kagome tried to form words but couldn't because of her uncontrollable shaking and began to blush embarrassed, Itachi ignored her and bent down to examine where the boys had hit her. The wounds he had seen were along Kagome's arms and legs, some places were even bleeding so Itachi guessed that she must have tried running away.

"Where do you live?" he asked helping Kagome up, she looked at him wide-eyed, "you need to clean up, do you live close or not?" Itachi explained further for her to understand.

"o-oh!...I l-live jus-st around t-the corner u-up there..." Kagome's shaky hand pointed to the direction Itachi came from. He grabbed her wrist and put her arm around his shoulders to help her walk home.

"Kagome?!" a woman ran to Itachi and Kagome as they made it to her home, "oh my, what happened dear?!" she asked as she grabbed Kagome from Itachi and held her closely "th-they've b-b-been picking o-on me again" Kagome stuttered falling into tears again.

Itachi began to feel awkward so took this as his queue to leave but was prevented to when the woman laid a gentle hand on his shoulder "please don't go yet. Come inside, you stopped them from hurting her didn't you?" the woman smiled warmly at him, Itachi hesitantly nodded and silently followed them inside.

"Take a seat dear. I'll go quickly clean kagome up" the woman looked at kagome sadly and took her down the hall, into a room which Itachi presumed was the bathroom.

Passing the time before the two arrived back; Itachi inspected the room around him and noticed how different it seemed to his own home. Itachi's home had been much more cleanly and well presented, and compared to this home...it had dishes stashed next to the sink uncleaned, the walls that paled with age and newspapers scattered around, it was a big difference.

Being in this home seemed to make Itachi want to relax more, something that he couldn't do at his home as he held a responsibility there purposely to make his father happy.

"Sorry it took so long ... What is your name dear?" the woman asked Itachi kindly and he looked at her for a few moments before replying "...Itachi".

"Well, Itachi. I'm Kagome's mother, Mrs. Higurashi" she introduced herself as she grabbed something from the fridge, "I would like to thank you very much for saving my dear Kagome from those bullies" Mrs. Higurashi turned around and held her hand out towards Itachi "here." She smiled at him encouragingly.

Unsure at what was in her hand he watched it suspiciously and slowly held his hand out, what fell into his hand confused him more, "What's...this..?" he asked eying a chocolate freddo that he saw many young kids his age eat.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him, confused of his reaction to a chocolate freddo_ 'usually they are jumping up and down after getting one...'_ she watched him stare at it, not even sure what he was meant to do.

"It's ok dear, it's a chocolate reward," she explained "you can eat it now. They are very yummy to eat... You look like you've never tried sweets before" she laughed but stopped when Itachi gave her a blank look.

Slowly Itachi peeled open the wrapper of the 'freddo' and looked at the brown frog shaped chocolate curiously, Kagome's mother watched this amusedly and laughed at the expression he made as he paced it into his mouth...children just love chocolate and Itachi was no different.

The first second Itachi placed it into his mouth, he was amazed at the flavour that was so very addicting, and it didn't take long for him to finish it off.

"You liked it didn't you?" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled before taking a seat, "I've put Kagome to bed as well if you noticed, she's tired and worn out after what happened...it's been like that for a while now" she smiled slightly while staring at the table unconsciously, Itachi knew that the woman was upset about the situation no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"When...has this started?" he asked watching the woman carefully, she looked at him for a moment then sighed "...a few months ago she came home silent and upset. That was when I first noticed a bruise forming on her arm..." she looked at Itachi smiling sadly, she was unsure if he actually understood what she was saying, "...I try to help her too but she tells me that she wants to sort it out by herself. I've even tried finding who is behind this... but I can't..."

Itachi nodded slightly, taking in all the information about kagome's situation. So Resu has been at this for a few months? Itachi knew when some things should come to an end and this was one of those things, sometimes he couldn't stop himself to protect some people...maybe it was his bond as a big brother to Sasuke? He didn't know but he knew that if he caught Resu doing this again, he would stop him.

_

* * *

_

_I love chocolate Freddo's and the caramel koala's Mmmmm its making me hungry again...ohh! sorry guys, if you havent heard of these before go to google images and seach 'Freddo Frog' and 'Caramel Koala' to see what i mean. ...every one in Australia has atleast tried one before! xD_

**What did you think of this chap?...Encouragements and Suggestions of what could happen next or in the future are always welcomed and loved by the author! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

******

DISCLAIMER:

i do not own, Naruto or its characters. i also do not own Kagome or her mother. i own the OC from last chapter though and i wish he gets a good beating.

* * *

_Lol ok to begin with...i had a bit of a mind-block so i hope this is an alright chap anyhow. it may also be sad too...you will see why . and shisui always seems to show up at the right moments doesnt he?...ok continuing on.  
here's chap 4!...sorry if Itachi goes OOC on you. :)_

_Also i give a thanks to my awesome reviewers (you know who you are! :D)_  
**and special thanks to**-- _**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami** who gave me an inspiration of the chocolates idea. _

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4

It took all day for kagome to confront Itachi when he was alone; she gathered her courage and approached him from behind, hoping not to scare him.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked dryly as he tilted his head slightly towards her. Kagome jumped in surprise then noticed the annoyance written all over his face "I-I came to say thank you..." she explained feeling shameful for disturbing him "y-you didn't have t-to protect me, b-but you did...and I wan-"

"You were pitiful and weak; no one has the right to pick on worthless people like them" Itachi cut off glaring at his tree target.

Kagome's widened eyes began to water at the mention of her being 'worthless' and she felt her throat start to dry up _'Why did he seem to care enough to take me home then?... Was I truly that worthless and horrible?...'_, she shook her head destroying those thoughts and approached Itachi slowly._  
_  
"I-I came to give you this," Kagome shakily placed down a bento box onto a rock "I-it's a 'thankyou' for helping me when you didn't have t-to" as she finished her sentence she couldn't help the stuttering and tears from flowing out, she turned around without a last look at Itachi and ran all the way home, crying, from the words that Itachi used.

_Worthless._

_Pitiful._

_Weak._

Kagome truly was shameful, no wonder that boy had started giving her trouble...she didn't know how to stand up for herself...she was _weak_.

Itachi could sense the hurt in her voice as she spoke to him but he didn't care. Itachi didn't want Kagome to think that after this situation they both would become friends automatically, that just wasn't the type of thing Itachi would do, because of his knowledge and skills, Itachi suspected almost everything at a negative level.

Deep down though, he had wanted to help Kagome and apologise for what he said. His thoughts told him that if he helped her defend herself, it would help Kagome's confidence rise and become a stronger person than what she was now.

If only he had approached this differently he wouldn't have upset Kagome to the extent of what he had done just then...he truly was a mean child. Itachi sighed and shook the negative thoughts from his head before he focused on what Kagome left behind for him.

He looked over the bento box making sure there wasn't anything suspicious before he realised how paranoid he was about kagome, _'is she really trying to be friendly in order to get revenge?..._' Itachi shook his head stubbornly _'she's not like the other girls either...but ...'_ he threw his kunai down grumpily and sat on the rock with the bento.

"She's just too distracting" he concluded agreeing silently to himself that training was more important than friends.  
"_Whooo's_ being distracting?" a voice spoke suddenly in his ear, in fright he threw the bento into the air and move quickly away from where he sat.

There stood Shisui, looking at Itachi amusedly with a big knowing grin plastered on his face_. 'He doesn't know anything' _Itachi glowered watching Shisui eye the bento box Kagome had given him.

"_What's this_?" Shisui asked teasingly, slowly opening it up.

Eyes widening at Shisui's moments, Itachi ran to him jumping up to grab his gift. "Give it back!" he growled to Shisui when he lifted the box higher above Itachi with a laugh.

"What's in this precious box I wonder...?" Shisui chuckled clearly enjoying the moment he rarely could do with Itachi.

"It's nothing" Itachi's demeanour was calm again as he watched his cousin intently with annoyance "Give. It. Back."

"You didn't say please" Shisui looked at Itachi with mock horror than grinned evilly and opened the bento and peered inside.

Itachi growled furiously and pounced on his cousin knocking him successfully to the ground, taking his chance Itachi grabbed the box from Shisui and moved away proudly.

"All that for a bento box?" Shisui grumbled rubbing his sore head, "where did you get that from?"

Ignoring him, Itachi looked into the box to find, to his amazement, several of chocolates including the one type he tried the other day.

He began unconsciously drooling at the remembrance of the chocolate he had tried the other day, but then Itachi realised what he was doing and quickly recovered, wiping his mouth and turning to Shisui.

"I got it from someone"

Shisui leaned closer, delighted "say again?"

Itachi glared at him knowing that his cousin was taunting him. "You heard me."

"Well, who's this girl you mentioned?" Shisui's grin never wavered, "Have you got yourself a cute lil' crush?"

"I didn't mention a girl" Itachi felt his nerves begin swirling in his belly; Shisui was more intelligent than he first guessed.

"Yes you did! You said '_she's too distracting'._ And those chocolates...it's not Valentine's Day yet either" Shisui concluded and then offered Itachi a normal smile "don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm your big cousin aren't I?"

"You said that last time when I tried to tell you I didn't wet the bed" Itachi retorted venomously, Shisui looked confused but then grinned sheepishly "I did that didn't I?" he chuckled nervously, "and I told everyone afterwards too didn't I?" Itachi nodded keeping his eyes on his untrusting cousin.

"OK ok!" Shisui sighed guiltily "but this matter is more...serious you could say and I know it would be embarrassing. I promise not to say anything. Is that better?"

Itachi stuck his small hand out "shake on it" Shisui complied happily.

Once they shook hands Shisui looked at Itachi expectantly. "I had stopped Resu from bullying her"

Shisui face planted at Itachi's explanation "is that it?!" he demanded in disappointment but then he thought of something.

"Does this girl like you now? Or wait! You have a crush on her?" Shisui grinned obviously imagining the scenes unfolding "that's cute"

Annoyed at him Itachi shoved Shisui backwards and stomped away, "oh right! This is 'serious' matters" Shisui muttered getting up and following Itachi.

"Well Itachi I don't see anything actually wrong. She was merely giving you boxes of chocolates as a thank you note...now on the case of chocolates I don't think you should take them home" Shisui looked at the chocolates seriously.

"Why?"

"Because your father is secretly allergic to them so he forbids any of that stuff in his home" Shisui took his chance and grabbed a piece of chocolate "on the other hand, you have me to help you eat them" hearing what he said Itachi stubbornly moved the box out of Shisui's reach.

"Fine. Fine." He sighed at Itachi, giving up, "but what this girl did was a kind thing. Be thankful she's not drooling over you like others do" Itachi 'hmpf' at what he said clearly not interested at what Shisui had to say

"What was her name?" he continued, Itachi looked at him for a moment "...it's kagome"

"You mean...?" Itachi nodded his head and Shisui's mouth dropped open "So you're the one who made cute little Kagome run off crying?!" he flinched slightly at the revelation, Shisui had seen her...and Shisui had always been fond of Kagome...Itachi could see the oncoming lectures happening now.

"Why did you make her cry? What did you do to her? Or say to her?" Shisui rambled, staring at Itachi angrily "she's a nice young girl. What did you say to her to make her upset?" Shisui asked waiting intently.

Itachi realised he had stopped walking and was unconsciously glaring at the ground, why had he actually said those things to her? ...He knew he didn't mean it what he had said.

"I don't know" Shisui looked at him disappointed "what do you mean...?"

"I was angry at the time," Itachi grumbled regrettably "...I told her that she was weak, worthless..." that's all it took for Shisui to understand, he grabbed Itachi's small arm and pulled him along with him.

"Huh...?!"

"You, Itachi have been a rude lil' bastard" Shisui's voice was full of venom making Itachi felt fear pump through his body; he had never been this scared before. "I'm making sure you are going to go apologise to her this instant!"

**

* * *

**

Itachi likes changing his mind often, he must'nt know wether to accept Kagome or not. sheesh he better make up his mind soon shouldnt he?

NEXT chap should be better: Appoligies and mutual agreements should bring a start to friendship...wouldnt it?  
or maybe Shisui has something up his sleeve...ok im just thinking of ideas now.

your ideas are WELCOME! give me some good ones eh? :-D


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story Except Resu. that includes me not owning Itachi....-cries-. **

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** _Hey everyone!! your all probably thinking - 'Where the bloody hell is she?!' xD its been a while since i updated and i appoligise sincerely. i was going to update a week or so back ^^._ -that was when i changed around the story description to suit it now-_  
And so today, i had no excuse to belate it anylonger....welll i am slightly sick so i could've..xD...but i missed writing._

_ANYWAY! READ ON AND ENJOY;) -lov u all-_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Shisui arrived to Kagome's home and knocked loudly on the door, Itachi felt his stomach tighten at their arrival, he didn't like this feeling either and tried to retreat away but was forced to stop because of Shisui's grip.

"Nice try weasel" Shisui grinned happily, one that scared Itachi more....he should have been angry not happy.

"Can't we do this later?" Itachi pleaded trying to get away from the upcoming embarrassment of apologising to a girl, the very thought had made Itachi shudder _'I hate girls...'_"Don't call me stupid-" Shisui began but stopped when the door in front of them opened to reveal Kagome's mother.

"Oh. Uchiha Shisui-san?" she asked confusedly and then noticed the younger boy, "Itachi-kun, Have you come to see Kagome-Chan?" Itachi nodded quietly and Mrs Higurashi opened the door more to let both boys inside.

Shisui still held his grip onto Itachi and proceeded inside while dragging a reluctant Itachi in the process, "She's just in her room..... she hasn't come down for a while so I'm beginning to worry" Mrs. Higurashi smiled to the two boys as she shut the front door.

Shisui laughed softly "don't worry, we'll see what's wrong with little Kagome-chan. Itachi here also would like to talk to her too" Shisui patted Itachi's back roughly making him grunt at the contact.

"We won't take long, come on Itachi" Shisui dragged Itachi down the hall towards the room with Kagome's name written on the door, Itachi listened in and heard soft cries coming from inside and felt a scary aura around Shisui "you better say sorry" he threatened Itachi lowly before knocking on the door.

A few minutes passed by and Kagome sill hadn't proceeded to open the door, her soft cries from inside had stopped so both boys knew that Kagome was aware of their presence, "Kagome-chan! It's Shisui. Can I come in for a minute?" as soon as Shisui talked he heard the pitter-patter of Kagome's feet racing to the door.

She yanked the door opened looking at Shisui with happy eyes but stopped immediately when she spotted her source of sadness. Shisui pushed Itachi forward "don't worry Kagome-chan. Itachi has something to say about what happened before"

Kagome looked at Itachi wide-eyed and saw him fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Itachi glared at his shirt before looking at Kagome only to gulp slightly when he saw her eyes swelling up with tears....he hated it when people cried, it made him feel.....like.... someone who had broken his own heart and made him gloomy on the inside.

"I'm.....I'm......" Kagome tilted her head slightly and waited silently, Itachi sighed in defeat as he felt a nudge in his back "I'm sorry for what I said earlier" he grunted out.

Kagome felt the words slowly process in her thoughts then she shook her head slightly, Itachi furrowed his eyebrows confused and looked to Shisui who didn't expect this reaction himself.

"I-It's ok. You were right" Kagome looked to her shoes finding them more entertaining, "What you had said....some of it was true.....even though I didn't want to admit it myself" Shisui moved from behind Itachi and picked up the sad Kagome forcing her to look into his eyes "hey now, don't say that. You just weren't trained to defend yourself, that doesn't mean you're weak".

Kagome hiccupped and sniffed slightly looking at the older Uchiha who had always looked out for her, "you think so?" she whispered as she wiped her eyes, Shisui nodded and looked to Itachi " you know what? I think Itachi here should train you to defend yourself! What a good idea!" he grinned.

"....What?" Itachi looked at Shisui hoping that he had heard wrongly, Kagome also didn't seem to like this idea and rapidly shook her head "Now now, it's a good idea. Kagome you want to defend yourself next time someone like that Resu tries to bully you?" Kagome nodded at Shisui sadly, "so this idea of defending yourself is good and I don't want to hear any buts from either of you!" Itachi silently glared at his cousin before turning around and stomping away.

Kagome ignored Itachi's gloomy departure and wiped more tears that slowly drifted down her cheeks, "Do you really mean it?" Kagome sniffed. Shisui looked at her confused then realised what she meant "yes! Yes. Kagome-chan should become big and strong," Shisui knelt closer to her ear with a cheeky grin that was becoming contagious to kagome "and before you know it, you'll be the one Itachi will plea mercy to!" Shisui said lowly, making it loud enough for Itachi's keen ears to hear.

Falling into a fit of giggles Kagome failed to take noticed of the loud slamming of her front door, "Well. How about we get you started on learning those skills?" Shisui asked holding his out to Kagome, without a moment hesitation Kagome grabbed hold of the hand and followed alongside Shisui.

_2 DAYS LATER..._

Since the two days ago when Kagome was convinced by Shisui to learn Defence skills, she had managed to win little respect from Itachi, but for Itachi, it had not taken much for kagome to respect him for she saw the amazing skill and determination Itachi had put into his training.

There was still something inside Kagome that made her see him as what he really was: an 8 year old boy. Many older people saw him as a mature boy but Kagome knew that deep down he only acted that way to suit everyone else.

"Missed." The monotone voice Brought Kagome's mind to earth but was too late when she realised her aiming had been off, and she now ended up knocked to the floor. "Ah!" she squeaked out as she felt the aching pain of her bottom, Itachi's shadow loomed over her making Kagome nervously look up with a lopsided smile.

Itachi's eye's narrowed slightly showing his slight impatience with her, "You were distracted _again_" he observed, "Pay more attention. Next time you could end up dead".

Kagome quickly got up from the ground squeaking out a "yes" and got into her defence stance against Itachi who watched silently. Bending down and picking up a long stick, Itachi moved towards Kagome who began feeling queasy at the sticks movements.

Itachi saw her move a step backwards looking unsurely at the stick he picked up, when he saw fear flicker in her eyes he realised what he done wrong and lowered the stick, pointing it to the ground, "I wasn't going to hurt you" he apologised.

Kagome looked at him, mouth open, in surprise "eh?" she squeaked out confused _'how did he know?...'  
_"You took a few steps backwards" he explained pointing at her, " If you want to stick up for yourself, you must stand your ground" moving with quick grace Itachi swung the stick towards her.

Screaming Kagome ducked and moved her legs towards Itachi, tripping him over. _'Damn!'_ Itachi quickly used the stick to push him back, balancing himself. Once he was balanced, Itachi looked to Kagome who sat dazed on the floor. He smirked at her,

"It seems you finally have learnt something" Kagome looked to the sound of his voice and noticed his smirk, "I did?" she whispered lowly to herself in shock.

"...You reacted quickly, and here I thought you were going to be hopeless" Itachi finished dropping his stick and looking at the time.

"Do you have to go now?" Kagome asked ignoring his insult; Nodding Itachi turned to leave but stopped suddenly, turning to Kagome again. "If you want to learn more.....Meet here at sunrise tomorrow" he told her before he turned around and walked away.

Kagome sat back on a rock with a relaxing sigh, Itachi had always seemed to make her nervous, He's emotionless look didn't sit well with her. The only time she saw something, she mused, was when he smirked at her.....there was something in his eyes that showed he was proud of her.

Shaking her head Kagome concluded that it was just nothing, for she did want to believe that Itachi was someone different on the inside... but at the moment nothing different had changed, sure he talked more but that was only because he needed to tell her how to defend herself.

Sighing again she got up and walked the opposite way to her home.

---

'_She reacted unlike I ever thought,'_ Itachi's thoughts drifted to the training with Kagome, something that kept eating away at him since he left for school,_ 'girls always tried to hide .... I expected that of her. If that was real, I could have been the one in trouble' _Itachi thought annoyed gripping his pencil harder, his father would disapprove if he saw that slight weakness.

"What's wrong weasel?" a voice spoke from Itachi's left, slowly Itachi looked towards Resu, the owner of the annoying voice.

Resu smirked, "Did something happen to poor widdle weasel? You look like you're ready to murder your poor pencil" Itachi quickly lessened his grip on his now cracked pencil and glared pointedly at Resu, "I'll focus my anger on you next time" Itachi muttered lowly.

Resu began chuckling at what Itachi said and tried not to laugh aloud to attract everyone's attention, "You'll crack me up like you did with the pencil?" Resu retorted while stifling his chuckles.

"I can deal you a lot more pain than throwing Kunai's at your legs" Itachi spat with every word laced in venom, "and I mean it when I said 'you better leave that girl alone'"

Resu lifted his hands wiggling them to make him seem spooky "Oh. Itachi. your scaring me there." He told him but then snorted, dropping his hands, "Who am I kidding, you're a lil' kid, who would be scared of you?"

'_I'll make you regret saying that one day'_ Itachi thought to himself and snapped his head away to ignore Resu's continued taunts. Itachi felt the shaking in his hands because of the taunts, deep down he was itching to grab something to injure that so called ninja.

But if he had done that, Itachi's reputation would go downhill and he'd face the wrath of his clan. One of the many things he disliked about his clan was the way they pressured every Uchiha to succeed, to be better than non-Uchihas. A lot of the clan were deeply obsessed with Power and wealth and Itachi hated that his father was one of them.

* * *

I've read through and through and i believe its all good :). I love ideas and suggestions from my awesome readers! - i missed u guys when i was gone ^^- so i hope you review xD


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the naruto world nor the amazingly smexy characters in it. i also do not own Kagome whom was dragged from Inuyasha, screaming like a banshee. i tell ya what! she didnt like becoming a kid till now!**

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Hey everyone! sorry for lack of chapter updates lately, i've been excitedly adoring the akatsuki cosplay cloak my mum has made me for my birthday. oh and also I TURNED 17 ON WEDNESDAY :) and i was going to add this special chapter that day but it wasnt finished in time -cries- sorryyy!_

_But anyhow, i also had graduated from school so that has now taken nervousness and stress off my shoulders somewhat xD more time to write ppl._

_HOPE you like this chapter. was planned differently but i thought this was kinda sweet, a break from seeing mr broody all the time. so i call this the special chapter!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

It was chilly the next morning, the sun rising up slowly created a fog within the air because of the coldness brought on by the night.

Kagome waited shivering slightly on a rock, she watched silently as the sun began creeping up, as she watched, something slipped upon her shoulders shielding her from the coldness.

She jumped and snapped her head up to find a gravely bothered Itachi whom looked like he was having inside conflicts.

_Why did I just do that?_

I couldn't let her freeze to death.

_But why am I being so caring?_

"Itachi-kun?" Kagome asked, concerned about his rapidly changing emotions showing on his face.

When she said his name Itachi's face striped itself from the emotions and the look in his eyes showed that he returned to earth.

He turned his face away from her quickly.

"Why didn't you bring a jumper?" he asked, as he fought the rising blush that was creeping upon his face from embarrassment.

"I-I thought I wouldn't need it once we started training" Kagome answered embarrassed at how wrong she was. She waited for a quick remark of how stupid she was for thinking of not grabbing a jumper but was surprised when Itachi hadn't said a thing for a few minutes.

When she looked up she noticed that he had been watching her look at her feet with dread.

_Had I really looked that gloomy?_ Kagome wondered

"Just bring one next time" Itachi answered quietly, Kagome noticed a slight flicker of concern shine across his eyes before he faced away from her.

Had she seen right? For sure that wasn't something she expected, Kagome thought wide-eyed

"I can't help you with most of the training today" he told kagome as he walked to a newly placed stuffed dummy held up by a wooden pole

Kagome only noticed then that Itachi's right hand and arm was bandaged tightly, she was surprised that she hadn't noticed this any sooner.

"What...happened?" she asked cautiously, she knew Itachi would probably never tell her but had asked anyhow, after all wasn't it a good thing to be concerned about others?

Itachi looked at her, regarding whether he should tell her or not, but decided he should. "That boy who bullies you...Resu, he decided to take me on with a bunch of his...._friends_" Itachi spat the last word like it was venom.

Kagome gasped, shocked, and stood up looking at Itachi with worry, "I knew you shouldn't have gotten involved with this! He's now targeting you, I'm so sorry Itachi. I didn't mean for you to get dragged into my mess" she rambled feeling tears come over her suddenly; she didn't want anyone else that she cared for to be hurt.

"Idiot" Itachi whispered so low that Kagome had trouble hearing him, she leaned forward unconsciously "h-huh?" she muttered confused.

"You idiot" he said louder and glared irritated into her eyes, "Stop worrying so much. It is not a problem you have created, it is that foul boy who places those who are ninjas in disgrace" he vented, fists shut so tight, you could clearly see the whites on the knuckles.

"B-but still! Ever since you began to help me, he has been treating you much worse than me" Kagome reasoned but Itachi was not hearing any of it and pointed to the dummy figure, "Just practice" Itachi told her, dropping the subject completely.

Sighing Kagome could see she was in for a long, long day.

"Right punch" Itachi commanded and Kagome complied sweating furiously, "left punch. No Faster!"  
Itachi scolded but Kagome ignored him and collapsed to the ground huffing and completely exhausted.

"We've....been ....at this.....for....2 hours....straight!" she wheezed and fell backwards lying on her back.

"Hmpf" Itachi looked at his watched and realised she was telling the truth. He forgot her limitations in being a beginner in the ninja arts; he would be at this for more than 2 hours.

"I have to go within an hour anyhow" he told Kagome and she felt relived, he was finishing up this harsh training he called 'Defence lessons'. After 10 minutes break she sat up but in the process her stomach broke the silence within the area.

Kagome blushed embarrassedly and giggled nervously, "Well....umm...since my stomach is suggesting something. Did you want to go have breakfast before you leave?"

"....I guess so"  
_  
He said yes?_ Kagome looked at Itachi slightly shocked, but slowly smiled gratefully. Kagome felt like she was building a strong friendship between Itachi, even though he would unconsciously put her down...alot.

Both the children began walking together down towards the village, Kagome lead Itachi knowing the best place to eat.

_Ichiraku? How did I know we were going to end up here?_ Itachi sighed at his realisation when they approached the stand.

he felt embarrassed with all the stares that the mothers were giving him and Kagome as they headed to Ichiraku, Itachi then grew uncomfortable as he saw some of his female classmates give kagome jealousy looks, he was the youngest in the class as well....so why would they stare at her jealously?

"Itachi-kun?" Kagome asked finially at the stand, when she looked at Itachi she found him staring out to nowhere, _what was he thinking?_ She thought as she slightly tilted her head at him.

Slowly but surely Itachi realised he drifted off into his thoughts, he blinked several times and saw Kagome looking at him with the tilt of her head, deep down he thought it was somewhat _...cute?_

Shaking his head quickly Itachi shuddered at the thought of the word cute. He never used that stuff before, just what is the world heading too.

"What are you waiting for?" he grumbled, bringing Kagome to the present and walked into the stand.

"Ah! 'bout time you came and sat down" Teuchi, the old man at the stand greeted with a cheeky grin, "I was thinking you two were going to stay out there staring for hours"

Kagome smiled nervously, feeling flushed suddenly as she sat down next to Itachi.

"Now what do you two Lo-" Teuchi stopped catching himself with his words, "-Kiddo's want?"

Kagome embarrassedly told him she wanted the Miso Ramen, she couldn't help her stutter as she told him, she was deeply embarrassed at the looks her uncle gave both her and Itachi.

Of course, she knew it'd never end up like how her uncle wanted them two to be. Itachi never seemed the type to show his compassion and attention to a girl, much like Kagome.  
"What about you lil' man?" Uncle Teuchi asked the silently brooding boy.

"....Whatever she said" Itachi replied after slight hesitation, he hadn't heard what kagome had ordered but he also didn't fancy ramen either.

"Ok! Two Miso ramen coming right up! Now you two Lovebirds-" Teuchi stopped short with a gasp and a laugh "-just wait right here" he finished and took off to the kitchen area.

"Sorry about Uncle Teuchi!" Kagome apologised, her face flushed more redder then before.

"Don't worry" Itachi replied not looking at her, as he also had a blush creeping onto his face "he was bound to say it soon"

Kagome giggled nodding in agreement, " he tried to stop himself earlier" she noted.

Once their meal was delivered, the two ate silently, enjoying their meal. Once they finished Kagome pulled her purse out to pay.

When she looked up, she froze in shock as Itachi handed her uncle enough money to pay for both meals.

"Itachi-kun a-are you paying for both our...?" Kagome asked and watched as he slowly nodded his head, "you don't have to! I-I can pay for mine!" she insisted, generosity hardly ever came her way, Kagome felt like she was being inappropriate to letting him pay for their meal.

"Are you sure you want to pay? I offered for the meals to be free Itachi-san" Teuchi added but nothing was going to change Itachi's mind as he stepped off the stool and waved a goodbye to Teuchi.

Kagome immediately followed after him, "Itachi-kun –"

"No you don't have to say thank you" Itachi interrupted, slightly annoyed at the consistency. "I did it because you trained hard" now that was a lie, he didn't know why he did that sudden act of generosity.

"O-ok"

"Meet again tomorrow afternoon at 4 30.... If you want to continue that is" Itachi added as he left Kagome standing alone.

She smiled determined; she wasn't going to give up all that hard work just yet. Kagome couldn't wait to see how much stronger she could get; it was already doing wonders on her.

* * *

Kinda sweet aint it? :-P Bwahaha, i have been in this kinda mood for a while because of my birthday so the least i could do was give you guys something to look forward to.

I **love ideas** and **feedback **from all my **lovely **readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: No i do not own any character's from naruto, namely Itachi and Shisui. I also do not own Kagome or her mother from Inuyasha. now Itachi....i wished i owned him ^^**

_Itachi: O.o i dont think so you freak!_

_Me: -.-_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter folks! i've recently have been away on a holiday to the Gold coast (other side of australia) and went to all their awesome theme parks! - mOvieworld was my fav, i got to get a picture with Mr Batman! -its a shame they didnt have Mr. Joker there . but anyhow! sorry for it being unuasually small this time, i had to get it in before the new year started!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7  
**

Later that afternoon Itachi walked silently to his Uchiha home, he had been running most of the way home because he had realised how late it was.

He silently slipped off his shoes with his unbandage arm and tip-toed inside, making sure he didn't slam the door.

The reason why he crept along so silently was because he knew his father would be working stressfully in his study, he learnt now not to bang things around like in the previous years. Itachi huffed at the thought of being scolded over and over by his father.

As he passed by the study Itachi relaxed visibly and walked casually into the kitchen.

"Ah! Just who I was lookin' for" Shisui said cracking a cheerful smile as Itachi entered the room. His eyes followed to Itachi's arm and his smile faded slightly.

"What happened there?" Shisui asked, nodding to Itachi's arm.

Itachi's mother turned around from the sink and interrupted before Itachi could reply, "Oh! Itachi, thank god you're safe" she spoke with relief before placing her hands on her hips, "now. Where were you mister?" she scolded.

"I stayed back at school Kaa-san" Itachi sighed, he hated being scolded, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise what the time was"

"Ok" she replied, forgiving him "just don't worry me like that next time. I was going to have to send your father out looking if you didn't come back any sooner."

"And you know how he is when he's busy with his work" his mother reminded him.

_Always about work_ Itachi grumbled in his thoughts as he went to take a seat.

"Na-uh little boy. Your coming with me" Shisui grabbed Itachi's left arm and strolled out the kitchen before he could protest.

"What do you want?" Itachi grumbled as he unwillingly followed his cousin, Shisui didn't reply and took him outside where they both seated on the front porch.

His intense and calculating gaze was set upon Itachi instantly,

"Who did that to you?"

"It's noth-"Itachi tried to pass it by but was stopped by his cousin who grunted at him.

"Don't cover up. I want to know, that's what a big cousin is for you know"

Sighing, Itachi was conquered by Shisui's obviously practiced speech, "It was Resu thats all"

Not even that seemed to convince Shisui so Itachi continued more thoroughly

"...And his friends. They pinned me down and beated me until I broke free, punching three in the face" at this Itachi's lips created a small smirk, "and then that's how my arm then got hurt"

"Which coward had the weapon?" Shisui asked although he knew it was obviously Hyuuga Resu.

"Resu" Itachi grumbled before looking at his cousin seriously, "don't tell his father....i don't want anyone else getting into the mess between me and him"

"But it sounds as if it's getting more dangerous than it should be Itachi," Shisui warned, "if it gets any damn worser than you injuring your arm to you landing in hospital half-dead than I most certainly will join in!"

"....fine" Itachi agreed after a moments silence and Shisui looked at him strangely, "huh?"

"If it gets any worse like you said than fine" Itachi explained, "but for now it hasn't, and I'm dealing with it on my own"

_He's actually being civil?_ Shisui thought with shock, _lately Kagome has really shown some effect on him.....he's finally opening up more_

After several minutes Itachi proceeded inside but stopped at Shisui's voice.

"Ever since you and Kagome got along, you've become more open Itachi" Shisui smiled slightly as he looked at the stars, "I'm glad you finally found someone to be friends with. She's one of the nicest girls you'll ever know" he saw a shooting star cross the sky and quickly closed his eyes, making a wish.

His words however, swirled inside Itachi's head for the rest of the night. Itachi had always been determined to succeed in what he did best and that was the ninja arts....but since Kagome came he had changed from being ignorant and stony to becoming more understanding and friendly....at least to Kagome and his family. just that change too had affected his schooling, he began to care less about his goal he had created when he started the academy.

The next morning Itachi seated himself down and started eating his breakfast, it was then that his mother placed her attention on him,

"Itachi, how about you bring your friend Kagome around for dinner tonight?" she asked kindly, Itachi quickly gulped his food down while trying not to cough his food out in surprise, "w-what Kaa-san?" he asked making sure he didn't hear wrong.

"Bring your friend and perhaps her family to dinner tonight, after all I hear I wish to meet her myself" his father's voice answered from behind. Itachi slowly stirred in his seat to look at his father.

Itachi could tell that his father wanted to calculate Kagome and her family, making sure they were good enough to be around Uchiha's like him, he inwardly promised himself to not grow up like that.

"Yes oto-san" Itachi replied, knowing better than to argue with his father, he looked at the time and realised he was going to be late to the academy and quickly finished his breakfast before leaving.

Itachi's day had been rather eventful than usual, they moved on from target training to disguising each other in the wilderness and concealing their chakra. He had learnt this quickly however, despite his age difference, and smirked at Resu whom had failed at this task miserably.

"It doesn't worry for those who didn't succeed, this technique takes some time to learn" the sensei reassured the children but was inwardly amazed that Itachi handled this task easily.

That however made Resu's anger brew stronger, he hated to see someone like Itachi become so popular and so much stronger than him.

The rest of the day was a lot easier and normal to Itachi, and soon it was almost 4 30, the time he arranged to meet Kagome....then he thought glumly, time to introduce Kagome to his father.

* * *

I hope its a good building up chappy! - I wish everybody a happy new year!

PS. i always love ideas, advice and good ole' support to keep me going :)


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_OH MY GAWD, wat is this. a story update??!  
_

_I am so so so so sorry for not updating in so long, i had a lot of stress happen at the start of the year and then my ideas were at a complete low for some time. it was only now that my ideas began to rise again. xD_

_oh how i missed this story. i am also preparing a re-write. just of the last chapters, my writing has improved a smidgen since then :D_

_Hope you all dont resent meee. D-:_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: NONE of these characters belong to me....other then Resu hyuuga. that silly silly boy. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Kagome rushed around her home, excited for her next training session. The company of Itachi also began to become more and more comfortable and funner than she realized. She was just about to place on her shoes when she heard the door bell go off.

'_Who could that be_?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, honey. Can you get that for me?" her mother shouted from the lounge room.

"Yes Kaa-san!" she answered, racing to the door.

Opening the door, Kagome saw none other than Itachi. Confused she stood there, blinking before she widened her eyes.

"Did I get the times wrong?! Oh I'm so sorry Itachi-kun!" she blurted apologetically, looking at the time on the wall and blaming herself for getting the time wrong.

"No" he said simply, but Kagome didn't hear as she was too busy thinking negatively and apologising.

"Kagome" he said fiercer, successfully grabbing her attention and quieting her down. Her eyes stared at him, wide and watery.

His lips began to tug up the slightest bit but he stubbornly stopped himself, emotions like that weren't going to get him to become a good ninja.

"It's ok. I needed to ask you something" he told her. Kagome stood silently, staring at him and waiting for what he had to say.

_He hadn't changed his mind on helping me has he?_ Kagome thought regrettably to herself, hoping that this wasn't showing on her face.

"Does your family want to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked, hands hidden behind his back, he didn't want to show her how nervous he was. He knew he had a habit of fidgeting around when he became nervous, something he resented himself for.

Shock ran all through her, It was almost as if someone kidnapped and brainwashed Itachi, he wasn't the type to say things like this, surely.

"I-Umm...." Kagome stuttered, trying to think of some words. A voice behind her interrupted, speaking up for Kagome.

"Oh, we would love to." Mrs Higurashi said, smiling at Itachi warmly. Itachi looked at her and nodded, a softened expression upon his face.

"Come in, come in Itachi-san. Let us get ready and we will all go together." She ushered them all inside. Guiding Itachi towards the family lounge.

"Wait here for a few moments darling. I will help Kagome put on better clothes."

Sitting down and letting them leave, Itachi waiting silently, staring around the room, particularly of a photo. A man and A woman with what he guessed was their two children stood within the photo, all smiling happily together.

Looking closely, Itachi instantly could see resemblance between the girl and Kagome and the mother. The other two in the photograph he had not seen before, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of the possibilities why.

'_....Had they too been killed during the war?'_

"Itachi-Kun!" Kagome's voice carried into the room. Itachi turned his head and stared at both of them not realising how much time had passed.

Kagome looked much prettier than he had ever seen before. She wore her hair down and it was brushed neatly, pushed to the sides so he could see her face. Her dress she wore was frilly with light green patterns on white. He was surprised how much she changed from the timid tom-boy girl he first remembered her looking like.

"Itachi-kun?" She said softly. Unsure by the distant look he was giving her.

Itachi was brought back to the present and slightly shook his head, focusing back on Mrs Higurashi and Kagome. "Ready to go, Itachi?" Mrs Higurashi said warmly, her eyes sparkling as she unconsciously glanced between the two children.

Itachi nodded silently and took lead on their way there. All the way, he was distracted by his thoughts; something in him started irritating him, the small feeling growing all because of the small girl walking beside him. His eyes narrowed unconsciously.

"Itachi-kun? What's wrong?" the voice of Kagome brought him back and he shook his head, snapping lowly, "Nothing."

She looked at him, crestfallen by his demeanor but did not pursue her concern knowing full well that he would push her away.

They started walking along a large brick wall; Kagome recognized it as the surrounding wall of the Uchiha compound. Her mother squeezed slightly on her hand knowing that they both were feeling nervous. They were the Uchiha's after all, a well respected and powerful clan.

The sun grew lower; leaving the sky's orange in colour by the time they arrived to the Uchiha home. Itachi instructed the rules of taking off shoes before entering their home and Lead the way inside and down the luxurious hallway to the kitchen.

"Kaa-san?" Itachi asked as he walked into the room. The sounds of cutting brought their attention to the cupboards in the kitchen, where Itachi's mother was preparing dinner.

Upon hearing Itachi, she stopped promptly and looked over curiously. She spotted both Kagome and her mother immediately and smiled slightly.

"Hello again Kagome-san. And Nice to meet you, Kagome's mother I suppose?" she greeted with respect.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, moving towards Itachi's mother and held out her hand as part of her introduction, "Shiori Higurashi." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mikoto Uchiha." Itachi's mother said in return, shaking Mrs Higurashi's hand. Both the mothers then turned to the two young children, "How about you both go play outside before it gets cold? You can take Sasuke with you while we make dinner." Mrs. Uchiha said suggestively.

Itachi knew this was more than a suggestion and moved to Sasuke who currently was amusing himself in his high chair. Picking him up he turned back to Kagome.

"Let's go." Itachi said, walking past her.

"Your Father will be home soon Itachi so just stay outside and don't get dirty." Itachi's mother instructed. Kagome followed after him when he kept walking, she wondered if he even heard her or not.

"Where does your father work?" Kagome asked him once they made it outside. when he did not answer straight away, Kagome stared into the sky, becoming distracted by the colours.

"At the Police headquarters." came itachi's reply, Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, forgetting she had asked a question.

"O-oh."

"He's always late home." He added, almost broodingly. Kagome looked at him, noticing a distant look to his eyes, they almost seemed sad.

"His job is to protect the community though...." Kagome said, unsure of a way to cheer the poor boy up. though the look suddenly broke, disappearing from his face, only to be replaced by the normal expressionless stare. He quickly snapped his head away from her, giving a small _'hmpf_.' Before he stood, finally noticing his little brother crawling some distance away.

Sasuke gave a cheerful squeal when Itachi picked him up and brought him back to where he was sitting previously. Kagome took her chance and looked at Sasuke, smiling cheerfully. she waved her hand at him when the little toddlers stare focused on her.

"Taa-chee" he dribbled.

Kagome giggled slightly, shaking her head. "Kagome." She said.

The little boy stared at her in confusion to the new word, but continuously Kagome repeated it to him happily, unaware of the focused stare Itachi was giving her.

A pair of Feet broke both of the children's attention as they quickly looked up to the source of the feet. As soon as Kagome's eyes made contact with the older man's eyes, she began to feel very timid by the calculating, serious glare.

Itachi himself immediately stiffened and nodded to him, "Tou-san, your back." He said expressionlessly. Kagome, turned towards him, almost surprised by the sudden solidity but then knew she had to give her respects to his father. She stood up and gave a respectful bow, "Pleased to meet you, Mr Uchiha-san. I am Kagome Higurashi." She said.

"Higurashi...?" the man murmured, Kagome looked up at him, confused.

Acting as if he did not see her confused stare, he walked past them, going inside without another word.

"He's like that." Itachi commented, noticing her lingering stare on the door. He grabbed his brother and stood up, "come on, dinner should be ready now."

Kagome followed him, deep down knowing that this night was going to be a long one, she didn't know why, but from the look of Itachi's father, it definitely felt like it.

They all walked into the kitchen to see that both mothers were getting along nicely, Kagome's mother, although knowing she was a guest, was helping Itachi's mother, set everything up.

She looked up as soon as she noticed the children enter and smiled encouragingly at her daughter. "Did you's have fun?" she said kindly, "Dinner is just being dished now."

"You can take a seat now Shiori, you've helped enough." Mrs. Uchiha said gratefully.

Itachi placed his social brother into his high chair, taking a seat next to it, Kagome, feeling unsure, took the seat next to Itachi and watched her mother adore Sasuke before she also sat down.

Kagome watched with quiet amusement as Itachi became annoyed by his brother when one of Sasuke's arms flailed out, into his face.

"You should be more faster in your reaction Itachi, you need to brush up on your training again." A stern voice filled the room, Kagome recognised the voice from earlier and felt butterflies rise in her stomach. She wasn't sure what to do around a man so strict like him.

Kagome's mother stood, bowing respectfully towards the man, "Shiori Higurashi I presume?" he asked.

Both of the Higurashi's looked at him in surprise, how did he know her name?

"I – Um..- Yes. Nice to meet you Fugaku-san." Mrs Higurashi said as politely as she could. He nodded respectfully, turning his gaze again to Kagome before he took a seat at the far end of the table.

"Do you go to the academy Kagome?" He asked her, staring straight into her eyes, almost as if making sure she did not lie. She gulped.

"N-no sir." She answered truthfully. Mrs. Uchiha placed down bowls of soup in front of everyone.

"How is it that you met my son?" he asked, undistracted by the placement of food. _'He really does mean business_' Kagome thought.

"I help Teuchi, down at the Ichiraku. Itachi-san and Shisui-san are customers." She answered, proud of herself for not stuttering.

"I see." Mr Uchiha said, nodding with satisfaction, though his expression never seemed to soften. He started upon his food, and then almost as if in sync, everyone else started eating also.

"Where is your father?" Itachi's father asked sometime after their meal, he seemed to be curious to their answer once he noticed Kagome's saddened expression.

"He, and my son were caught up with the war." Kagome's mother answered for her. Fugaku snapped his attention towards her and his eyes narrowed slightly in thought.

When he did not say anything, Mrs Higurashi spoke up again, "Thank you so much for the meal Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. it is greatly appreciated for you to have invited us." She said respectfully, Kagome nodded, standing and doing a bow, "thankyou Mr and Mrs Uchiha."

Mikoto smiled, "it was nice meeting you Shiori-san. i'll help you both outside." She said, standing.

"Itachi, come say goodbye." Mrs. Uchiha said with a motion of her head. Fugaku seemed to dislike this by the look of his face but he kept silent, watching as they all left the room.

Shisui walked in from the front door as soon as Mrs Uchiha had opened it, he greeted them all with a warm smile, not realising that Kagome was going to be over.

"Fancy seeing you here Kagome-chan." He greeted. Kagome beamed up at him, he was like a big brother she never had.

"Shisui-san, can you do me a favour and help them home?" Mrs. Uchiha asked. Kagome's mother almost re-assured them but by the look of Mikoto, she wouldn't take a no for an answer.

"Sure thing. Mikoto-chan. I was just going to talk to Itachi but I can do that some other time." Shisui said, winking at Itachi who stood next to Kagome. Knowing the reason for the wink, Itachi purposely moved away from her.

Kagome turned to him, catching the movement and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, but he keenly avoided her eye contact. She was about to open her mouth when she was interrupted by her mother.

"Well darling, we better get home. I have lots of things to do tomorrow." Mrs Higurashi said, "Thanks again for the dinner."

Saying their goodbyes even though Kagome knew Itachi would not respond, Kagome and her mother left the home with Shisui who peacefully lead the way.

As soon as they were out of sight, Itachi sensed his father's presence outside. This wasnt going to be good. "Itachi, I think you are becoming a bit too involved with your friend." He said, answering Itachi's deep fears. Mikoto felt the situation becoming tense and left the two alone to care for Sasuke.

"She's just-" Itachi began.

"A friend. A friend that will become closer and closer, someone you can share secrets and information to. You're a ninja Itachi, and we don't risk that type of relationships. Formal friendships however are different, but she won't know any good." His father said sternly, looking down at his son.

Itachi stared into the distance, purposely avoiding eye contact and keeping void of any emotion.

"You are going to become an exceptional Ninja, Itachi; you have the skills and intelligence for such a young child. Don't let your feelings weaken you." He suggested clear fully.

His father turned away from him, heading inside so Itachi could clear his thoughts. Only as he stepped in the door way did his father turn back around for one last word.

"Besides, We Uchiha do not mingle with those people" he said, making sure the word 'those' was said in disgust.

* * *

_You got to have like me now right right? its like a double chapter to what i usually write. xP_

_...Poor Itachi....  
_

**LOVE TO see reviews, they will help me and encourage me. and IDEAs are always welcome my loves. :D**

**PPS: Who'd love to see a festival happen? :3  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or the characters in this story, other than Resu Hyuuga.**

* * *

A/N: HEYO! another chapterr. lookie lookie.

_A special chapter will slowly be coming up, very soon._

**but now, this chapter i give heed**. there is going to be some violence again, alot. maybe some bad words too. so be warned. xP

ps. also re-edited chapter 1 and 2, since my wording is sooo much better than then. haha. or to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The last couple of days that passed by from the night Kagome and her mother had dinner at the Uchiha district, time seemed to pass slowly.

From the times she worked at the Ichiraku and times from when she wondered her town, free from her tormentor Resu, she had seen no sign of Itachi.

'_Did I do something wrong?'_ Kagome thought sadly. She just finished helping her adopted Teuchi and was now heading home after a hard day's work. The time would mean that Itachi should have finished at the academy an hour earlier. But she still had not seen him. 'Had something happened to him?' she thought suddenly but shook her head, '_that wouldn't be right, he's strong for his age.'_

Something small collided into the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. She looked, with her blurry eyesight to see that it was a rock, small splatters of red sprinkled onto it.

Kagome sat up onto her knees and felt the back of her head; she felt a small wet patch and gulped, knowing what it was.

"Oh, I am so sorry about that. I didn't realise how hard I threw it." The same familiar voice gathered her attention. Resu Hyuuga.

Kagome looked up at the tall figure and looked at his followers, both which held satisfied smirks on their faces.

"W-why do you keep-" Kagome began desperately, Resu however knew her exact words and finished it for her.

"'-Picking on me?'" He finished, imitating her at a high pitched level. His friends chuckled,

"You're so worthless kid." One mocked. Kagome flinched at the words.

"_You were pitiful and weak; no one has the right to pick on worthless people like them"_

'_I'm doing it again, giving in to my weakness' _Kagome began to tear up, and gripping the dirt she landed on.

"Did I make you cry?" Resu's voice brought her back to the present, he bent down to her level so he could study her more, the look in his eyes were apologetic, but the expression on his face said otherwise.

Resu reached his hand towards her, as if to cup her face. Her body stiffened as it grew closer, wondering why he was reaching for her face.

She screamed in pain, instead of cupping her face, Resu snatched her hair, yanking her head backwards.

"D-don't, it h-hurts!" she begged.

"What hurts?" Resu asked curiously, pulling her hair more harshly, "...this?"

"Yes!" Kagome squeaked, tears now running down her face.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that." He said with sarcasm, not loosening the grip at all.

'_Why do I have to be so weak?' _Kagome thought in misery, today just wasn't working out for her, where was Itachi when she desperately needed him.

Itachi....why just was she always relying on him to do things for her, she wondered.

"What's wrong, your pretty little boyfriend not here to save you? Well that's good." Resu said, as if sensing her thoughts, he threw her down on the ground and stood up.

"_You were pitiful and weak...."_

The words continued to echo in her head.

"What are you going to do now that you're all alone? Huh?" Resu taunted, smirking at his friends and lightly kicking Kagome's side, as she currently reserved herself into a foetal position.

"_...pitiful and weak...."_

"Come on...what's wrong? Huh?!" he yelled, taking in her fear as an encouragement to beat her more.

Kagome started feeling her repressed anger building up, her tears overflowing again as the pain radiated off her skin; something inside her began to explode, filling her body up with adrenaline and power.

She stood up, keeping her eyes to the ground as she felt the words continue in her head.

"_...pitiful...."_

"_...weak...."_

"I'll show you...Itachi." she whispered.

"Neh? What's up? Got yourself some encouragement?" Resu taunted, trying to hide is surprise in his voice. Kagome look up at him with hate filled eyes. They were so full of hatred that Resu almost took a couple of steps back in fear.

His friends however did not notice this and started laughing, thinking Resu's almost scared expression was funny.

Resu however quickly recovered and swung a hit towards her with a smirk.

It made contact to Kagome's right cheek, snapping her head harshly to the side.

"Hahaha, can't fight back can you. You don't know how to fight." He said with confidence and swung a kick to her stomach.

It made contact successfully knocking her on her knees. She coughed badly, blood flowing out her mouth as she did so.

"H-hey Resu-san I think your taking it too far now." One of his friends said, wearily looking at the beaten sight of Kagome. Resu ignored him as he stared at her.

"To think I liked you, you're just like every other girl after Itachi. Wannabe sluts." Resu exploded with venom, taking another shot at her.

Someone appeared at the last second, blocking Resu's hit and attacking him with a few blows, Sending Resu spiralling into a bush.

"Argh" he yelled in pain as he landed. A stabbing feeling all over his body.

Kagome looked up weakly as a shadow casted over her face. Her rush of adrenaline was now fast disappearing. "I-itachi." She said weakly, smiling slightly even though it hurt her as she did so.

"What did I tell you about the next time you messed with this girl?" he growled to Resu and his friends.

"W-we didn't mean to, Itachi-san!" one of the boys yelled and turned to the other boy with horror filled eyes, "l-let's go" he suggested.

"I meant everything I did." Resu tired voice broke Itachi's focus on his two friends.

"Just like how I stuffed up your arm." He smirked, knowing that day he had gotten the upper hand of Itachi.

"That healed within one day. Thanks to the healers." Itachi stated, unaffected, "besides attacking in packs still does not mean you are strong."

Kagome stared at Itachi in awe; he still managed to hold his ground no matter what they said to him, unlike her she thought with misery. Her head began to feel light headed from all the pain and thoughts, she groaned, trying to get itachi's attention sufficiently.

"Itachi...."

Successfully Itachi snapped his attention to her for a few moments and he too realised how close she was from going unconscious.

Resu however took this distraction into his hands and swung at him yelling, "Byakugan!"

His blows were fast upon Itachi's body, each strike hitting another part of Itachi's body.

"Heh, I've corrupted your chakra flow now." Resu huffed as he finished his blows, his energy was beginning to deplete from all the fighting.

Itachi stood there glaring, seemingly not affected by Resu, "W-what?" Resu said, eyes widened.

Itachi launched forward, grabbing Resu by the throat, "I do not need to waste my chakra against someone like you." He said coldly and slammed him to the ground, making sure to stomp on Resu's stomach. He watched emotionlessly as Resu vomited up blood from the blow.

"I-ita....chi." a soft pleading voice broke the silence.

Itachi turned back to the little girl and could not see her eyes open anymore. He walked to her and lightly tapped her check but got no response.

He noticed a small puddle of blood just next to Kagome's head, and found her head was cracked open.

He picked her up effortlessly and turned for one last look at Resu who now was struggling to breathe properly.

Resu laughed forcibly, "this isn't the end. Uchiha, our clans are rivals for a reason."

Itachi narrowed his eyes before turning away and walking as fast as he could towards the Konoha hospital.

"A little girl has just come in, she has extensive injuries." A nurse said to the healer, the doors slammed open revealing Kagome upon a hospital bed, being wheeled in by other workers.

"Life-threatening?" The healer asked immediately, as he approached.

"She has a head injury that needs immediate attention." She confirmed. The healer nodded and got to work, as he did, he noticed Itachi gazing in from the open doors.

"Someone shut the doors!" he yelled. The nurse noticed and quickly headed to the door, giving Itachi a sympathetic look before shutting the doors.

'_Kagome....I'm sorry'_

* * *

eek. i felt really bad. poor kagome, she stood up for herself too....whats going to happen to her now? D-:

**Reviews, ideas and encouragement are really really welcome! :D**

**Author:** Itachi gives his love to you!

_**Itachi**: ? do not._

**Author:** don't lie, i know you do, you told me so.

_**Itachi:** .... watever.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto/Inuyasha characters and world at all, i ish not that smart. xP Resu hyuuga and any other OC's spotted are mine.**

* * *

_A/N: Dedicated to my own boredom from lack of internet and tv yesterday, i got so borreeeeed . stupid thingy went down._

anyhow, did a lil twist at the end! might explain a lil to a certain someone. :3

i hope its an ok chappy! . reviews are welcome too!

oh/ one more thing, heres an answer to a review i just read moments ago. xP lazy me.

_Annon reviewer by the name of Sasuke:_ thanks for teh review, sorry sasuke doesn't have a major part in it yet. but i feel that there is no major part for him yet, being just a toddler but that will change hopefully soon with a certain someone..........xD

* * *

_**CHAPTER 10**_

"I don't know what's wrong with him Shisui, he hasn't talked or done anything much since he came home. He wouldn't even look after Sasuke for me." Mrs Uchiha said, looking worriedly at a younger man.

Shisui sighed, eyebrows furrowed as they looked from the front porch to a small training ground in the distance that Itachi currently occupied.

"I'll go see him before my mission and see what the problem is this time." Shisui said softly.

"I think it's to do with Fugaku – "

"What about?" Shisui interrupted, looking alarmed slightly.

"That Higurashi girl." She replied with a harsh tone. Shisui looked at her with slight confusion to her sudden venom.

"I see...."

"'It's not wise for him to be around her', that's Fugaku's words."

Shisui nodded slowly and left Itachi's mother, wandering over to where Itachi occupied.

Staring at a bee on flower, Itachi failed to notice someone approach, even the loud steps Shisui took to gather his attention.

'_Man, he's really out of it isn't he?'_ Shisui thought with surprise.

"Itachi-chan!" Shisui called, coming to a stop to Itachi's side. There was no reaction other than a slight flinch. Shisui's smile fell slightly.

"Neh? What's up wit' you?" he asked, taking a seat next to Itachi on a log.

Itachi only gazed at Shisui briefly before focusing back upon the bee on the flower.

"Hey....come on, what's with the no talky?" Shisui poked Itachi's shoulder, successfully getting a grunt from the little boy.

"Nothing." Itachi said simply. Shisui raised an eyebrow, not even close to believing.

"Yeah yeah, and I'm secretly gay." Shisui rolled his eyes and then noticed a shocked and half-disturbed look on Itachi's face. He laughed waving a hand at Itachi.

"No, no. It was a joke," he said through his laughter, Itachi could be too serious some times.

"I thought you were finally admitting the truth just then." Itachi responded after a moment's time, a small smile appeared on his face before quickly disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"Hey there we go; there was something there for a moment!" Shisui said cheerfully but immediately lost it as he stared at Itachi with blank eyes.

"Is it to do with Kagome?" he asked seriously. Itachi flinched and stared to the side.

"So it is." Shisui said softly. "Because of your father."

"No.....not exactly." Itachi admitted, and turned to make eye contact with Shisui.

"I stopped seeing her because I didn't want father to do anything mean....but....but...I was too late to help her." Itachi said through his thoughts, gripping his knees tightly.

'_Is...He...crying?'_ Shisui thought, looking with wide eyes at the forming extra wetness in Itachi's eyes.

"W-what happened to Kagome?" Shisui asked, confused. Itachi turned his face away.

"The Hyuuga boy again but he went too far, I don't know what his problem is with her, she hasn't told me anything yet." Itachi said coldly through his sudden sniffles. Shisui's own eyes narrowed.

"I'm having a word with the leader Hyuuga then. This is being taken too far Itachi; I thought you were able to stop this?"

"I thought I could...." Itachi snapped, slamming his small fist into the log.

"All the Uchiha face these problems Itachi, not everyone fears the Uchiha power, such as the Hyuuga's for example." Shisui said with a small venomous strand in his words.

"I don't want to use my own power against anyone. I only did it to protect her...." Itachi reasoned softly. Shisui looked at him for a few moments.

"This is an era of war Itachi; we must be prepared to use our strengths against people even if we do not like it."Shisui said, "It is also the reputation of Uchiha you know, and you have the potienal to be one of the most powerful Uchiha's in our clan. You don't want to show them any weakness, it can lead to your downfall." Itachi having enough of Shisui's lecture stood up.

"You're almost using the same words as father. Kagome isn't a weakness." Itachi said venomously.

"I didn't mean it to be like that Itachi; I meant your compassion can be a weakness if you do not use it right." Shisui explained. Easing himself slightly, Itachi still glared at him but this time he gave up the argument and turned away.

"There's more important things than to fight." He said quietly.

"Like what....?" Shisui asked blankly, Itachi sighed exasperated.

"Kagome."

"Oh." Shisui said and then his face lit up with worry. "OH. Kagome, you said she was hurt, is she ok? You said she was hurt badly didn't you?"

"She's in hospital." Itachi murmured. Shisui's face dropped.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, so loud, that birds fled the nearby trees. "I didn't think it was this bad, Itachi! Why didn't you tell me?" Shisui lectured, shaking Itachi's shoulders.

"Shisui-kun." a female voice interrupted them; Shisui immediately stopped shaking Itachi but never moved, much to Itachi's dislike.

"Huh-wha...?" he said blankly. Then as he stared at the woman in Chunin clothes and he realised who it was.

"OH Kiari-san! Our mission! I forgot!" he said frantically, the woman chuckled, a small blush rising on her cheeks.

"I noticed," she smiled, "But we have to go now, we're meeting the others outside."

Shisui nodded and turned to Itachi, "You know what, as much as I respect Fugaku-san, here's some money, go buy Kagome something nice for me!" he said, un-pocketing some change and giving it to Itachi.

Itachi was too late to say his dislike for him to leave suddenly but knew he'd have no say in the matter. he sighed and sat down, he really needed someone to talk to right now but the only person he could talk to was gone. And his little brother wouldn't even understand any of the words he said.

There was a mix of feelings inside him that was slowly driving him crazy, he never felt so emotional when he saw Kagome in the hospital, he felt so helpless for her, and he was racked with guilt for not being there, it was his responsibility he was sure of. He had witnessed many deaths from the year his brother was born but if the girl he grew on had....he didn't know what he'd do.

A tear dropped to the ground before Itachi stood and walked away from the Uchiha district. _'Sometimes fathers aren't always right in what they say,' _he reasoned on his way,_' Kagome isn't someone who will betray a person.'_

He entered a flower shop and eyed their flowers, a woman was busily bustling around the back while a small blonde haired toddler played in a children's pen. The toddler looked up as Itachi passed by her play area to look at more flowers. Her light blue eyes followed everywhere he went, staring at him in awe.

"May I help you there dear?" the lady from the back asked, looking at him curiously. Most likely surprised to see an Uchiha in her store.

"I'm after some flowers." He said.

The woman let her eyes flow around the room before bring it back to the boy, "I see," she smiled, "any particular kind?"

"It's for someone in hospital."

"Ah. Then these are a perfect kind" she motioned to the left of herself, where a shelf of flowers stood.

"I'll take 6." Itachi pulled out his wallet where he put Shisui's change in and then stared towards a flower on his right.

It was a multi-coloured rose, Red and white pedals, he didn't know why but he grabbed his extra change and said, "And that rose."

"Ah, that rose, extremely rare. I haven't seen this type of rose since I started working this store a few years ago." The woman said softly, her blue eyes softening.

Paying for the items, Itachi grabbed them and headed towards the hospital at a fast pace, not liking the looks of the girl's faces as he passed by.

He made it to the front desk quickly where an older woman smiled at him, "Can I help you young man?"

"I came to see Kagome Higurashi." He said. The woman turned back to her files and looked back at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, but she's still in critical care. She is not allowed any visitors."

"Is she any better?" Itachi asked hopefully. The woman softened her eyes at him, growing more sympathetic.

"Don't worry, she'll be ok soon, she's just needed a lot of our attention." She said overly positive.

'_I'm not a kid. And I'm not that stupid!'_ Itachi growled in his head.

"Fine, can I leave these here?" he asked. The woman nodded, taking the items with her smile planted on her face.

"I'm sure she will wake up soon for you to visit her." She told him happily before leaving.

"Itachi-chan?" a familiar voice gathered his attention; he turned to see a familiar face to Kagome's.

"Mrs Higurashi." He said in greeting.

"Was it you who brought my little girl here?" she asked, wiping her swollen eyes. She saw Itachi nod and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how great full I am, she could have died without you there to help her."

"That's not true..." Itachi disagreed. Kagome's mother stopped for a moment, letting go of him to stare at him better.

"Oh dear, you don't blame yourself for what has happened do you, it isn't your fault Itachi." She told him harshly, "that boy, do you know, he has liked her since they were both toddlers together."

Itachi looked at her with wide-eyes, this wasn't the sort of information he'd hear about Resu, she continued, noting his surprise, "his mother and I were once on good terms and she'd bring young Resu around and he'd follow my little girl everywhere."

"And then... a few years after my son's birth," Mrs Higurashi continued, her face falling, "Kagome's father and Resu's father were caught up in the war against the Nine-tails, they both died that day... and Resu's mother wont forgive my husband and us for that night."

"But that wasn't your fault." Itachi said with a confused expression, Mrs Higurashi smiled and nodded.

"Some people need something to blame on, it just happens to be us... poor Resu has been listening and following whatever his mother says even if he hates it, I think he still likes Kagome deep down."

"So he tries to show it by abusing her?" Itachi said, she nodded, "that's not right."

"But it would be the only way he could be near her wouldn't it?" Mrs Higurashi reasoned with the boy. Smiling at how intelligent he was for his age.

"Yes....but then why did he take it so far?" Itachi suggested, not understanding.

"That I don't even know." Mrs Higurashi answered with sadness.

* * *

_I realise sometime in a previous chapter i made Mrs Higurashi not know who the tormentor was, sorry about that, but it will be changed with my editing of chapters soon. xP_

**_was it ok? please review! :3 - ps....i probs may miss some spelling mistakes here and there, im so tired now ......and enjoying a good candy drink with a tad of something......shhhh. xD *slurps on drink*_**

**Shisui: **Not no more! :D *steals drink and runs away

**Me:** D-:.. NOES!....i worked hard today shisui-saaaann!!**_  
_**


End file.
